Perdoname
by Ciryne A.T
Summary: Ella lo amaba, El amaba a otra, Ella no lo quería creer, y cometió un error,gracias ese erro ahora no están ninguno de los dos," —Chrona… Esto tiene que acabar—,— ¿Esto? ¿A qué te refieres? —,—Tu y yo… Debe acabar." CXS ,Mal Summary Dx


_**Disclaimer**_: _Ningún personaje me pertenece por que si fuera así, Black star seria un Dios, Soul y Maka ya estarían juntos y Kid no seria tan raro, pero como no es mio nada de eso pasara...aun..._

* * *

><p>Silencio. Es lo único que hay ahora, mis ojos envueltos en lágrimas y mis mejillas rojas de la rabia ¿Por qué? ¿Porque jugaste conmigo? ¿Acaso esos "te amo "eran falsos? mis ojos se cierran tratando de así de evitar derramar lagrimas y me pregunto, ¿Por qué? ¿Porque la escogiste a ella? ¿Que tiene que no puedes ver en mi? ¿Que es lo que tiene que yo no tengo?<p>

Abrazo mis rodillas, ocultando mi cabeza en ellas, ahogando sollozos y gemidos de dolor, enterrándome las uñas en los brazos para calmarme, pero aun así todo es inútil

Recuerdo bien tus palabras y duelen mucho, como dagas que se entierran en mi cuello y en mi pecho con fuerza, helándome la sangre, y haciéndome cortar la respiración.

Escuche un ruido, que logra sacarme de mis pensamientos, comienzo a buscar de donde proviene el sonido y con mi mirada veo un punto fijo que titila poco a poco, con paso lento me acerco a ver qué es lo que emití esa luz y cuando lo encuentro es mi celular.

Un mensaje.

Solo eso necesitaba para recobrar la esperanza, sonriendo comienzo a leer el mensaje pero al terminar de leerlo mi sonrisa de desvanece y dejo caer el celular al piso, me levanto y corro hacia al armario y cojo un abrigo grande y abrigador ya que ha estado haciendo frió.

"_Ven a mi casa, tenemos que hablar"_

_—Soul_

Tan rápido como pude Salí corriendo de mi casa, para llegar a la tuya, tenía miedo lo acepto pero tenía que saber la verdad.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Llegue a tu casa a los once minutos, tu abriste la puerta y yo salte a abrazarte pero tú no me devolviste el abrazo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunte preocupada

—Tenemos que hablar, Chrona—Contestaste y te hiciste a un lado para dejarme pasar

La casa se encontraba a oscuras lo que hacía que me preocupara mas, no pude evitar abrazarme para darme más calor.

—Chrona… Esto tiene que acabar—Pronunciaste con voz firme ni triste, ni compasiva más bien fría y algo calculadora.

— ¿Esto? ¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunte, no entendía nada o no quería entender.

—Esto—Dijo señalándose a él y después a mi—Tu y yo… Debe acabar.

Esas palabras provocaron que quisiera llorar, pero me contuve y fui capaz de poner una mejor cara para demostrarle que su broma no me la creí.

—Jejejeje…Vaya por un momento casi me creo tu bromita, Soul, se que nunca me dirías eso—Dije mostrándole una sonrisa, pero esta desapareció al ver su cara.

Soul no parecía estar bromeando cuando dijo eso.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso…hice algo mal? ¿Cometí un error? Puedo cambiar si me lo pides… solo dime que hice—Susurre mientras mis ojos se envuelven en lagrimas y trato de acercarme a ti pero tú te alejas.

—No eres tú… Es que ya no te amo —Dices mientras das la vuelta y te vas

Comienzo a negar fuertemente y a me llevo las manos a los oídos, tratando así de evitar tus palabras.

— ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡TU ME AMAS! —Grite provocando que te voltearas y volvieras hacia mí.

— ¡NO TE AMO Y NUNCA TE AME! —Gritaste dejándome en shock, lastimándome con tus palabras, dejándome sin palabras y con ganas de llorar.

Caigo al piso de manera lenta con los ojos abiertos como platos mirando al vació comienzo a susurrar haciendo que mis susurros se escuchen cada vez más fuertes.

—No es cierto…no es cierto…no es cierto… ¡NO PUEDE SER CIERTO! — Grite al final llevándome las manos a la cabeza como tratando de analizar tus palabras.

Todo el lugar quedo en silencio por varios minutos, lo único que se escuchaba eran mis gemidos y mis sollozos dolorosos. Tú me mirabas de manera fría esperando a que dejara de llorar, me fije en ti y me di cuenta de la pulsera que tenias en el bolsillo.

Ahora todo encajaba.

— ¿Es por ella?..¿Es por Maka? —Dije bajando la cabeza permitiendo que mi flequillo ocultara mis ojos.

Tú me tomas de los hombros, me levantas la cabeza y me obligas a mirarte directamente a los ojos.

—Si…Yo a Maka La amo— Respondiste con frialdad.

Cada palabra clavándose en mi pecho como pequeñas dagas dañinas.

— ¡ENTONCES POR QUE JUGASTE CONMIGO!..Aun sabiendo mis sentimientos… ¡AUN ASI JUGASTE CONMIGO! …¡SOLO ME USASTE!…—Grite histéricamente soltándome de tu agarre y dándome vuelta, para caminar hacia una mesa cercana.

—Cuando pensé que Maka no me quería… te vi a ti y supe que estabas enamorada de mí, no quería que sufrieras…solo quería que estuvieras feliz—Dijiste, tratando de consolarme con una dulce voz.

Idiota, solo eso eres, un idiota.

— ¡ACASO NO ESTOY SUFRIENDO MAS! —Solloce y con mi mano comenzó a buscar algo en la mesa, hasta que lo encontré

Un cuchillo.

—Lo mejor será que te vayas…ahí está la puerta, adiós—Te das la vuelta y comienzas a irte.

Llena de cólera y de rabia corro hacia ti con el cuchillo en mano y te lo clavo justo en la espalda, provocando que caigas al piso , te volteo posicionándome sobre ti clavándote una y otra vez el cuchillo en el cuerpo.

— ¡TE ODIO! —Grite llorando, cerrando los ojos y continuando con mi trabajo.

Lo único que veo es como tus ojos se ponen en blanco y me indican que acabas de morir.

Recobrando la cordura, te comienzo a mirar ahora aquel liquido viscoso color escarlata que sale de tu cuerpo, está en el piso ,en mi ropa y en mis manos, no deja de salir, miro hacia el piso y veo toda la sangre esparcida ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

Asustad,a me alejo de ti y suelto el cuchillo. Cierro los ojos intentando en vano olvidar lo que acaba de pasar.

Pensando en que alguien te puede encontrar y culparme busco con la mirada un lugar donde esconder tu cuerpo y mi mirada se dirige al armario.

Recojo tu cuerpo inerte y lo escondo en el armario, me lavo las manos y tomo el cuchillo ,le quito la sangre y lo pongo en su lugar.

Por última vez recorro con la mirada tu hogar, donde pasamos tantos momentos juntos y salgo por la puerta , mis piernas se mueven solas y salgo corriendo de tu casa

Mis ojos se ponen aun más cristalinos y tropiezo con algo. Ya en el suelo y sin dejar de llorar y sollozar miro el cielo y comienzo a susurrar.

—Perdóname…Perdóname por favor soul…—

* * *

><p>Han pasado ya seis meses desde ese día…Todo ha pasado y todos aun hablan de tu muerte, Maka aun te llora y yo me siento de lo peor viendo a mi mejor amiga llorar.<p>

Aun me levanto en las noches gritando que me perdones por que la culpa me come viva.

—Perdóname soul…—Susurro antes de pararme de mi cama, dirigiéndome al escritorio por una pequeña navaja que tengo guardada, corto mis venas escribiendo con mi sangre en la pared y me acuesto en la cama esperando morir.

* * *

><p>—Primero Soul y después Chrona… ¿Es que acaso perderé a todos los que quiero? —Sollozo Maka después del funeral de Chrona.<p>

—Aun quedo yo Maka… cálmate, a mi hermana no le hubiera gustado verte así— La consoló Ragnarok, el hermano de chrona. —Además, ayer encontraron algo escrito en la pared de Chrona,

— ¿Y que fue?

—En la pared decía…—Pero no pudo acabar, porque una voz lo interrumpió.

—Perdóname…— Todos escucharon eso, y subieron la mirada al cielo, pero después la bajaron pensando que solo fue su imaginación, aun así, Ragnarok y Maka sabían de quien era esa voz…

Era su voz…

La voz de Chrona pidiendo perdón…

* * *

><p><em>Al ser mi primer one-shot, se que no es lo mejor del mundo. :3<em>

_Chicos ,un Review no los matara , es más me pagan por cada Review que de y tengo que sobrevivir de alguna forma :D _

_._

_._

_._

_Nos vemos...~_


End file.
